1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronics processing module and a method for manufacturing thereof and, in particular, to an optoelectronics processing module and a method for manufacturing thereof, which can connect an optoelectronics component to a transparent substrate.
2. Related Art
In general, optoelectronics industries include the following scopes, which are optoelectronics components, optoelectronics, displays, optical inputs/outputs, optical storages, optical communications, laser and other optoelectronics applications. Herein, the optoelectronics components include light-emitting components such as light-emitting diodes, light-receiving components such as charge coupled devices (CCDs), and compound components such as photo couplers. The optical inputs/outputs are related to the products including image scanners, barcode scanners, laser printers, facsimile machines, digital video, digital cameras, and the likes. Furthermore, the trend of the recent market is to integrate the communication products and optoelectronics products. For example, the function of camera or video is installed on the mobile phone or PDA.
In view of the above-mentioned optoelectronics products, the optical input/output products, such as digital cameras or videos, include an optoelectronics processing module for picture or image signal transformation processes. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional optoelectronics processing module 1 mainly includes a carrier 11, an optical component 12, a supporter 13, and a glass plate 14. The optical component 12 has a light-receiving area 121, and is disposed on the carrier 11 with an adhesive layer 16. A set of wires 15 is provided to connect the optical component 12 to pads 111 of the carrier 11. The supporter 13 is disposed at the periphery of the optical component 12 and is for supporting the glass plate 14. In addition, the optoelectronics processing module 1 is disposed on and is connected to a circuit substrate 9 via the connections of the internal traces 112 of the carrier 11 and traces 91 of the circuit substrate 9.
As mentioned above, when the conventional optoelectronics processing module 1 is employed in a digital camera or video, the optical component 12 can be a CCD or a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensor. The entire height h1 of this structure is the sum of the substrate height H and the height of the optoelectronics processing module 1. For the digital cameras, digital videos and the likes, since the development trend thereof is lightweight and compact, the entire height h1, including the substrate height H and the height of the optoelectronics processing module 1, is intimately related to the outline design and functions of these products. In brief, if the entire height h1 is properly decreased, the optoelectronics products can become more lightweight and compact. Furthermore, if the entire height h1 is properly decreased, the usable internal space of the optoelectronics product can be increased. It is therefore an important subjective to decrease the entire height h1 including the substrate height H and the height of the optoelectronics processing module 1.